Forum Activities
Forum Games Forum Games is a subforum of Off-Topic for threads such as "Last Post Wins" or "The Person Below Me...". It's a great place to hangout if you're bored and need some quick filler before your next turns. Official Forum Games From time to time, the Community Team will host Official Forum Games, and they will be marked with an Official tag. How to Join Look for an Official Forum Game topic and post your entry in the respective thread, or by whatever means required, to let the Game Coordinator know that you would like to play. When Are Official Games? Official Games vary per moderator discretion. The goal is to get in 4-6 games per year, however, depending on the staff and popularity of recent past games, there may be more or fewer than that. How to Win! Each official forum game will have different win criteria. The winner of each game will receive oneGeneral Achievement Medal and 6 months of premium! Have an Idea for an Official Forum Game? If you think you have a great idea for an Official Forum Game and would like to host your own, please contact the current Community Leader. If enough entrants are submitted, a vote will be put in place in the Forum Games forum to determine the winner! Also, if you have an idea for an Official Forum Game, but would not like to host one, you may submit your idea to the Community Leader as well. Mafia Games Mafia Basics Mafia is a strategy game. It's a mind game. It's a role-playing game. The point of the game is to win. But how do you play? You are sent a role by the moderator (mod). The moderator leads the game. If you have questions about anything, you should ask him or her. This role has all of your information. You can either be a town player, a mafia player, or a 3rd party player: Town- You are part of the majority. You are essentially the "good" guys. The way to win the game for you is to kill all mafia/3rd party. You can think of it like real life. If a mafia comes into your neighborhood, you would "win" only if they were gone, right? Mafia- You are the minority group here. Your goal is to be the last people. If you are equal or outnumber the town then you have succeeded. You have a "kill" that you can do each night, which can be coordinated through talking with your fellow mafia partners. We shall explain more in-depth later. 3rd Party- 3rd Party is not used every game, but it can be an interesting dynamic if used. The goal of a 3rd party player is to survive until the end. They do not any alliance with either town or mafia. They can have killing powers like the mafia, or can be a normal player. How a Game Works The mod will randomly pass out roles to all players involved. Your role will have your alignment. If you are mafia, you will have a list of fellow mafia members. Town members most likely will not know each other. Day: When the day starts, most likely there won't be much evidence to go on, so Day 1 is a random day that's only real use is to look for early scumtells. A scumtell is a slip up by scum (mafia) that reveals themself in one way or another. Common Scumtells Bandwagoning: If there are 5 people voting one person, and you vote for that person too, there is nothing wrong with that. But if that vote stops, and a different vote occurs, and you vote that person too, than it starts to look like bandwagoning. Once 4 or 5 big votes happen, and you are on each one, it starts to get scummy. To counter-act this, whenever voting always try to have a good reason behind it, instead of doing it just because other people are. Submarining: Posting often is a good thing. When you don't post for awhile, people become suspicious. In theory, if you were mafia and you submarined, you couldn't say anything stupid and condemn yourself because you aren't talking. That fool-proof plan can backfire though, as people start to realize wehn a person hasn't posted at all in the mafia game, but is posting a ton in the regular forums.... Anyway, back to the day.... So once you get past the randomness and have some decent leads, your job is to "lynch" the person each day who seems the scummiest to you. A lynch is reached by a majority vote. If there are 19 people in a game, 10 votes are needed to lynch someone. Once someone is lynched, the mod will write up a end scene showing the person getting killed, and then night will start. Night: At night all action players will send in their actions. To be an action player is to be a player with an ability at night. (These abilites will be detailed in your role pm). However, you can also be a regular player with no abilities at all. Some common roles are below Common Roles Cop: Has the action of investigating one person each night. The mod will inform the cop of his selection's info during the night. Doc: Has the ability to "save" one person from a potential kill. Any kills directed at that player become void. Roleblocker: Has the ability to block one person's night action from happening. Masons: A group of 2 players who know each other to be town and can talk to each other at night. Mafia Godfather: Leads the mafia, and sends in the kill for the mafia. Back to the night. The mafia have a kill ability, meaning they can talk at night and decide on one person to kill. When day starts again, the cycle repeats. Now that you have more information, you can make wiser decisions on who to lynch! Common Mafia Terms * FOS - Finger of Suspicion. Used to indicate that you find someone suspicious but are not going to vote them, for whatever reason (often because you are voting for someone even more suspicious). * WIFOM - Wine Infront of me. (It could be either way, but in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter) Easily the most misinterpreted term in mafia. * EBWOP - Edit By Way Of Post. Because actual editing of posts in mafia games is forbidden, the only way to "edit" a post which contains an error is to make another post containing the correction. * IGMEOY - I've Got My Eye On You. Pretty self explanatory, it's like an FoS. * lylo - Lynch-or-Lose. This normally happens when the mafia are just 1 day (or night) from winning the game, and it puts the town in a position of having to lynch someone to try and win the game. * NK - Night Kill. * OMGUS - Oh My God! You Suck!. Usually used in the context of an 'OMGUS vote' - i.e. a vote for someone purely on the basis that they are voting for you. * BFSPP - Big Fat Stupid Poopey Pants! "Just like OMGUS, but more fun" * QFT - Quoted For Truth. Said after a quotation to express agreement/approval. * SK - Serial Killer. A role which allows someone to commit night kills (or NK). * BWCS - Best Worst Case Scenario: a policy often taken when there is a claim of a vanilla townie (specifically arguing that lynching a townie who might be scum is the best worst case scenario). * JOAT - Jack Of All Trades. A role which allows the player to choose from 4 different actions for the night. * BW - Bandwagon. Voting for someone purely because other people are. * Vig - Vigilante. A townie with the ability to preform a night kill. * VC - Vote count. * VT - Vanilla Townie. A townie with no other ability except to vote. * Pulling a NES - To constantly get lynched on the first 'day' in every game you join. * Pulling an Animorph(1) - To claim that you are helping the mafia. * Pulling an Animorph(2) - To claim you are mafia, when you are in fact not. * PGO - Paranoid Gun Owner. A role that automatically kills anyone who visits that player during the night. * PR - Post Restriction. A certain way a player is required to post, as ordered by the game moderator. * QFE - Quoted for Emphasis, or, Quoted for Evidence. * ToI - Toe of Innocence. * Role claiming - To claim a role, either that is actually yours or a different role. If you tell the truth no one should bother you. However if you're scum or have some other reason to hide your true role, you have to be very careful about your claim or someone will end up counter-claiming. Standard CC Game Rules 1.The moderator is always right. Do not try and argue with them. However we are all human and we all make mistakes. The moderator will try and fix any mistake he or she may have made. 2. Do not edit/delete previous posts. Whatever you say goes into historical record. 3. Do not quote any PM's you receive from the moderator or another player. You may say your name, role, associated abilities. This is a serious offence and could earn you a mod-kill, and/or a blacklist from future games. 4. The game will not be discussed outside this thread, unless your role specifically says you can. 5. All ‘votes’ and ‘unvotes’ must be in bold. If they are not, they will not be tallied. (I.E. Vote: Mandy). You must first unvote and then vote to change your vote from someone. Mods may change this according to their wishes. 6. Lynching requires a majority of the town vote, once the majority has been reached any unvotes will not be counted. The majority is half the player's alive +1. 7. You may vote ‘no lynch’ to end the day without a death. 8. Lengths of days depend on moderators. Usually they are indefinite until the game starts dragging and then the moderator enforces a deadline. 9. Lengths of nights depend on moderator. Try and send the actions earlier if possible, and save everyone time. It's a hassle for the moderator to pm everyone who hasn't sent in an action. 10. Once your death scene has been posted, it's over for you. You can no longer post anything related to the game. Whining is alright, **Voices from beyond the grave** are alright, as long as nothing of substance is revealed. This means you can post something like "Damn you mafia!" or "Oh well. Go town!" but you cannot post and add to the discussion. This is a serious offence. 11. Be attentive and active in the game. You will be replaced if you don't post. If something prevents you to participate for a long period of time, announce it here or via PM. Help everyone's enjoyment of the game by being active and sending your actions promptly. 12. You cannot talk at night. You can do joke votes like "zzzzzz" if you want but don't let it get out of hand. Different moderators have different tolerance levels. 13. If you have any questions or doubts, send a private message to the moderator and ask for help. It would be much worse to remain unsure about your role, mafia rules, whatever than to ask the moderator and then understand 14. This is the basic list of rules. Moderators will have their own specific changes or additions to rules. Make sure to check them 15. Have fun! Recommended Mod Specifications * Establish you are the moderator of the game, and no one can question what you do unless it's a mistake. * How long the day lasts * How long the night lasts * Any special rules for the game * The rules for the lynching * No quoting PM's given by the moderator or any other player * If the players can night talk * If a lynched player can comment about the game after being lynched (normally a lynched player cannot) * How often someone must post before they are replaced. Please include if they will get a prod before they are replaced. * Remember to encourage them to have fun! * Anything else the mod feels is appropriate. Moderating Rules and Requirements * Due to the nature, size, and time of a Mafia game, each mod will only be able to mod one game at a time under normal circumstances. This is to ensure that all mods, new and old, can devote the time and attention required to successfully host a Mafia Game. However this does not apply to rt mafia games. * To Mod a Mafia game, you have to be responsible enough to ensure that you'll be able to responsibly conduct it. In an effort to reduce the hosting of games by people who are unfamiliar to the way Mafia works, you must have played in at least two completed mafia games to mod your own game. * When starting a game, please leave tags in the title, such as players, ongoing, or finished. You don't have to follow this precise tags, but something like this will make finding which games need to be moved to the Archives a lot easier and more efficient! The Mafia Forum The Mafia Forum is gaining a Discussions Forum, a Forum for Active Mafia Games, and a Forum for Archives. Let's give a brief description of all of them, as to make sure things are orderly: * Discussions: From "how to do this", to "should I do this?", to "I think this", the Discussions forum will be for all threads concerning the Mafia system that isn't a game. Games should not be started in this forum. Ideas for games, however, may. * Active Games: Active Games will be in the first level of the Main Mafia Forum. Only threads for currently running games (unless otherwise stated) are to be started in this forum. * Archives: No new threads may be started in this subforum. Threads are only moved from active games into this forum once the games are completed, as to make sure that the main forum for games keeps clean! Official Sponsored Games Each Month, Team CC will be sponsoring a mafia game. This mafia game will receive prizes for the winner (MVP or as determined by the host) and an incentive towards the Host. At the hosts discretion, they may choose to use a portion or all of the incentive credits towards the prize instead. Winner Prize includes: 3500 Credits for the MVP (or distributed as determined by the host) A General Achievement medal for all winners Hosting Incentive includes: 3500 Credits A General Contribution medal If you have an idea of a game you would like to host and would like to have sponsored prizes, please send a PM to blakebowling with some details about your game. Please be ready to post your game thread within three days of getting approval (or within the first three days of the month, if your game is approved in advance).